The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit and, in particular, to a technique to control a voltage to be supplied from one power supplier to a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits.
In recent years, power consumption of semiconductor integrated circuits has been increasing as the circuits have achieved higher performance at faster speed. Meanwhile, there are a growing number of requests for a decrease in the power consumption of such circuits.
A typical technique to implement the reduction of the power consumption is to dynamically control a voltage to be supplied to an internal circuit of a semiconductor integrated circuit (see WO2012/004935, for example).
A configuration disclosed in WO2012/004935 shows a plurality of power suppliers, each provided to a corresponding one of semiconductor integrated circuits. The power suppliers dynamically control the voltages to be supplied to the semiconductor integrated circuits. Another configuration disclosed in WO2012/004935 shows the use of one power supplier to dynamically control the voltages to be supplied to the semiconductor integrated circuits.